heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Face to Face
Face to Face is the event of the heroes facing against others and villains or they are meeting their matches; that way they can tell the difference. Sometimes, they start out as bad rivals until the end. Examples * Moses vs. Rameses * Applejack vs. Rainbow Dash * Dan vs. Chris * Superman vs. Lex Luthor * Shrek vs. Fairy Godmother * Bart Simpson vs. Marge Simpson * Manny vs. Ellie * Manny vs. Sid * Manny vs. Captain Gutt * Manny vs. Peaches * Diego vs. Sid * Diego vs. Shira * Scrat vs. Scratte * Sonic vs. Shadow * Tarzan vs. Kerchak * Spongebob Squarepants vs. Patrick Star * Twilight Sparkle vs. Sunset Shimmer * Mario vs. Luigi * Yang Xiao Long vs. Neopolitan * Edd vs. Eddy * Tramp vs. Scamp * Tod vs. Copper * Godzilla vs. M.U.T.O. * Stoick vs. Drago Bludvist * Vegeta vs. Cabba * King Kong vs. Vastatosaurus Rex * Ned Flanders vs. Homer Simpson * Peter vs. Paul Perfect * Bloo vs. Frankie Foster * John Smith vs. Ratcliffe * Aladar vs. Carnotaurus * Roberta vs. Indominus Rex * Merida vs Queen Elinor * Shifu vs. Tai Lung * The Cat in the Hat vs. Larry Quinn * Tai Kamiya vs. Matt Ishida * Jughead vs. Jugman * Paul Bunyan vs. Joe McFaw * Tyrannosaurus Rex vs. Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park III) * Otis vs. Dag * Woody vs. Buzz Lightyear * Stegosaurus vs. Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) * Lincoln Loud vs Ronnie Anne Santiago * Starchild vs. Demon Catman and Spaceman Catman (KISS) * Daphne vs. Fred * Daphne vs. Velma * Velma vs. Daphne and Fred * Batman vs. Superman * Boog vs. Elliot * Lola Loud vs. Lana Loud * Mowgli vs. King Louie * Hiccup vs. Stoick th * Iron Man vs. Spider-Man * Dominic Toretto vs. Luke Hobbs * Nick Persons vs. Kevin and Lindsey Kingston * Rarity vs. Sweetie Belle * Yang Xiao Long vs. Raven Branwen * Robin vs. Cyborg * Robin vs. Beast Boy * Raven vs. Beast Boy * Blue vs. Indoraptor * Hiccup vs. Snotlout * Lincoln Loud vs. Luan Loud * King Kong vs. Ramarak * Mordecai vs. Rigby * Lori Loud vs. Leni Loud * Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Nostalgia Critic * Finn vs. Captain Phasma * Sweetie Belle vs. Rumble * Spencer Gilpin vs. Anthony "Fridge" Johnson * Shrek vs. Donkey * Francis vs. Claudandus * Lemuel Gulliver vs. General Edward * Po vs. Shifu * Mufasa vs. Scar * Simba vs. Nala * Simba vs. Scar * Simba vs. Kiara * Simba vs. Zira * Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Bugs Bunny * Owen Grady vs. Claire Dearing * Shrek vs. Fiona * Shrek vs. King Harold * Rainbow Dash vs. Twilight Sparkle * Captain America vs. Iron Man * Wreck-it Ralph vs. Vanellope von Schweetz * Lightning McQueen vs. Mater * Lightning McQueen vs. Cruz Ramirez * Luke Skywalker vs. Kylo Ren * Gumball Watterson vs. Anais Watterson * Leonardo vs. Raphael * Bigwig vs. General Woundwort * Superman vs. Darkseid * Milo Thatch vs. Rourke * Venom vs. Riot * Hiccup vs. Drago Bludvist * Hiccup vs. Grimmel the Grisly * Mowgli vs. Shere Khan * Gru vs. El Macho * Gru vs. Balthazar Bratt * Tony Stark vs. Doctor Strange * Woody vs. Jessie * Marlin vs. Nemo * Aladar vs. Kron * Scootaloo vs. Sweetie Belle * Jaune Arc vs. Oscar Pine * Big Bob Potaki vs. Nick Vermicelli * Speckles vs. One-Eye * Patchi vs. Scowler * Spirit vs. The Colonel Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Freedom